Harry Potter and the Priestess with Four Souls
by Dreamer4you
Summary: After Inuyasha betrayes Kagome for the last time she goes back home only to discover that she and Souta are only halfbrothers. Who is her father and what is this place named Hogwarts? How will Kagome cope with this new adventure and how will it end?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter so yeah...XC...Why can't I own them????

Please be reasonable and try not to flame me because, it's the first fic posted and well wrote I have made in a long time...and I'm not A's when it comes to Grammar, Spelling and other things. Also I decided to name Kagome's mother Midori (green). Hope you like it!!! Also this chapter is kinda short so I apologize...anyway please a review even if it has only a . in it because it'll make me fell better.

Betrayal

Kagome rune as fast her bruised legs would carry her. Her blurry vision from all the tears shed only aggravating her situation yet, she couldn't stop crying. She tried telling herself it wasn't worth it because Inu Yasha had always been a stubborn idiot and above all a jerk. But, he had been her idiot, her jerk, her stubborn hanyou...until tonight, when everything ended...at last for her. This time he had made his last choice...he had choose Kikyou, The Undead Priestess.

But, why? Why wasn't she good enough? She had trained for the past year with Kaede and a dark priestess named Mikeru that amazingly was Kaede's cousin. The two had learned Kagome how to use her miko aura and canalize it in objects like her arrows. They also taught her to make strong shields but, unfortunately she couldn't hold them up for to long. Maybe that was...he leaved her because she was just a skinny wench that couldn't even use her powers.

As an oak branch hit her right check she winced but, continued running already feeling the warm blood tickling her once soft skin...what had happened to her? She wondered while running faster and faster until she slipped over her own feats and collided in a painfully way with the ground. Standing on her knees and hands she looked at the muddy ground as she felt a drop on her left hand, then another and another, and so on.

Looking up she let the rain soak her as she stayed there enjoying the serenity of the forest and the fresh smell with each drop that hit her. For her the rain had always symbolized purity, serenity, strength and beauty...something she had always wished to posses. Something she won't ever have, not even in her wildest dreams.

Midori quietly hummed to herself as she put some eggs in the boiling water on her right then put tofu and some other ingredients. The aromatic smell was happily welcomed by Souta who had just arrived home from school, his jaw hanging open as saliva dropped from it.

'_Yep, he had forgotten his bento for sure.'_ thought Midori sweet dropping at her son's behavior "Souta!!!" threatened Midori pointing to the bathroom "You will not touch my home made oden unless you wash."

"But..." protested the boy only to be silenced by his mother's glare ...fine." and with that he went upstairs to wash

"Now...to continue..." but, before she could finish the sentence the door bell ringed "Coming." she yelled then went to the front door

Taking a blue umbrella from the nearby corner she exited her house and looked at her right to see Kagome sitting on the ground clothes thorn and bruises everywhere. Her once vigorous and happy emerald eyes were now so blankly that Midori couldn't understand her daughter's feelings.

"You were right...I was only...a shard detector...and I couldn't open my eyes and see the truth that lay in my front..." Kagome confessed in a mature tone looking at the Goshiboku "But...I love him...mom...I love Inu Yasha" Kagome smiled looking up at her mother as she started sobbing

Her mother sat there and looked at Kagome unsure what to do next so she just staid there in the rain letting it wash away her daughter's tears of betrayal, misery, hate, longing, love and maybe need. Midori felt like crying for this was the same night that man had left her pregnant with Kagome then walked away saying she was just one of his many whores.

'_Maybe it's finally time to late Kagome know the truth...'_ thought Midori kneeling next to the girl and hugging her tightly "Since you're always stretching surely you're tired, Aren't you? When I watched your sleepy face, I get that feeling, So...Good night, good night, good night, I'll sing for you...Good night, good night, good night, I'll sing for you...Momma's Lullaby." sang Midori as her daughter relaxed slowly and slowly, until she fell asleep

"Oh, Kagome..." breathed Midori as tears finally started falling from her emerald eyes as she clenched tightly to her daughter "I hope I won't hurt you anymore then you are..."

Yep, I've warned you this chapter is short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Bye-bye and don't forget this:

REVIEW ;3


End file.
